Dick Tracy: Kyle's Return
by familyisimportant
Summary: This takes place a year after one of the radio episodes. A year has past when Dick Tracy and his best friend, Pat Patton has captured Kyle, who swears revenge on them. Three weeks after Kyle escapes, Pat disappers. Will Tracy reach his friend in time? Rated T just in case. And I am still no good at summeries.


The red-headed Police officer walked quietly down the street, not knowing he was being followed. He could not wait to get to the house of his best friend and fellow police officer, Dick Tracy. The two usually hung out together when they could. Then, a second man slipped from the shadows. It was clear he was not planning on letting the young officer past. Pat Patton turned to go back and take the long way around.

Then, he noticed his tail. "Oh, great." Pat sighed. 'So much for relaxing with Dick.' He thought to himself, taking a fighting stance. More figures came from the shadow. This was not good at all. For the men, that is. He smirked as one of the men headed towards him. He aimed for the man's stomach, taking pleasure in the grunt as the man doubled over. His fist had found its mark. He turned as yet another man tried to grab him, kicking one man that was trying to sneak up behind him.

He aimed for the man's jaw, smirking at the crack his punch had produced. The man fell as another headed towards him. 'Last one,' he thought, raising his hand to block a blow. The two men continued to fight. Pat was so busy he did not see another man coming up from behind them. 'Wow,' he thought, dodging a blow to his stomach. 'This guy is almost as good as me!' Pat threw a swift punch, to the man's temple, knocking him unconscious. He stiffened as a cloth was forced over his mouth and nose. 'What's going on?' he wondered. Then, the scent on the cloth struck him, and he tried to pull the hand away from his face. The chloroform was already taking effect; the only thing he felt before blackness took over was his body hitting the ground.

* * *

Dick Tracy looked up from his book as there was a knock on the door. He started to tease his best friend, but stopped. It was not Pat. It was Chief Brandon. "Chief, what is it?" He asked, putting down his book and nodding to him. "Is Patton here, Tracy?" Dick shook his head. "No, he was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago. Why? What's wrong?"

"Kyle has escaped three weeks ago." Tracy stiffened. Vernon Kyle had threatened his friend's life at least twice that he knew of. If he had escaped, Dick shook his head, banishing the thought, for the moment. "Why did we not hear of this before?" he asked, grabbing his coat. The fact that Kyle escaped, and Pat's absence could mean anything. The Chief stared at him. "Where are you going?"

"I need to find Pat. He could be in danger."

* * *

Pat Patton stirred from where he lay. "Ow my head." He muttered, "What did they do, kick me after drugging me? I feel like I was hit with a crowbar and run over with a bulldozer." He started to get up, then fell. He did not feel well. The pounding in his head was just one of the reasons. He noticed his arms and legs were bound. ''Oh, this is just perfect!" He tried to free himself from his ropes. He did not have any luck. He shook his head to clear it, or try to. All it seemed to do was make things much worse.

Then the door seemed to fly off its hinges. Pat closed his eyes, half to fight back the nausea, the other half to trick whoever entered. 'If he thinks I'm still unconscious, I could try to take them down' he thought, though he doubted he would be very successful. Suddenly, a painful kick to his stomach made his eyes fly open. His whole body stiffened. "Kyle!" he tried to make the word sound menacing, but it came out as a pained gasp. Kyle started to kick him again, and Pat tried to roll out-of-the-way. He did not move fast enough. "Uggh!" he felt Kyle's foot dig into his side.

He bent his legs the best he could despite the ropes. Kyle tripped, and Pat moved in a kicking motion, rolling away at the same time. It was clear Kyle did not see that coming. He pulled himself up, and headed for the officer again. Pat moved away as quickly as he could. Kyle aimed another kick for him, only hitting dirt. All the moving around was not doing anything to help the effects of the chloroform. He paused as he felt the nausea rise again. Kyle tried to kick him harder than before. Pat started to try to trip him and move away again, but Kyle did not give him the opportunity again. His last thought was 'Dick, help!'


End file.
